The goal of this project is to develop an advanced, miniaturized, all solid hybrid capacitor type (Electrochemical-Electrolytic) for the next generation of Implantable Cardioverter defibrillators (ICD.) By combining the advantages of the electrochemical capacitor solid polymer electrolyte and the electrolytic capacitor, the proposed design will yield a high voltage, small volume and low Equivalent Series Resistance (ESR) device with simplified packaging process, Besides the potential for volume and/or mass reductions, which will significantly contribute to the clinically important efforts of reducing the size of the presently implantable defibrillator, other inherent characteristics of hybrid capacitor could be critical drivers for selection of this technology for implantable defibrillators. Incorporating the solid electrolyte would eliminate any possibility of electrolyte leakage, thus enhancing reliability, life and safety of the proposed hybrid capacitor, which will have a significant impact on selection of this technology. During Phase I, the feasibility of the proposed concept of the solid polymer electrolyte hybrid capacitor was clearly demonstrated. For Phase II it is planned to extend the investigation to identify methods for further modification of the internal anode structure by increasing its surface area to gain higher capacitance. It is planned to optimize and standardize processes and designs, to build stacks, evaluate capacitor housing and encapsulation materials and procedures, to perform long-term stability and reliability tests, and to study and select sterilization and packaging options. Phase 11, and Phase Ill work related to product development and production preparation tasks will be performed together with a capacitor company working with customers in the ICD and heart-support field. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commjercial potential of this application is significant, there is critical need for reduced size, high energry density capacitor for the implantable defibrillators, in addition these technologies are needed to open up a significant opportunity for making other implantable support devices, i.e., for nerve and muscle stimulation. There are also many applications for the proposed hybrid capacitor for military and industrial applications where a high energry density pulse or bust power source of a high voltage/capacitance electronic element is required.